


Kings and Captains

by 55555ive



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dominance, Exploration, Furry, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Kings & Queens, Lions, M/M, Magic, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgy, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Public Nudity, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M, pop5on22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55555ive/pseuds/55555ive
Summary: An erotic adventure of epic magic, sex, and unknown twists and turns waiting to pull you in and never let you go.





	Kings and Captains

There is a place unknown to the outside world, a place of sexual bliss. It is a city of floating islands over the south pacific known to a few as L.O.T.S. city (land over the sea). This city floats above the ocean for 364 days of the year , the one day that it drops into the ocean is unpredictable. It is because of this anomaly that explorers have searched for years to find the floating wonder. And you may ask , why don't explorers fly rather than try to board the floating city by sea? It's impossible to land on the islands with a plane, helicopter, or jet. When in the air the city is hidden by clouds. Landing is impossible because of the natural danger of possibly flying into the side of a building or a mountain.

Only a hand full of explores have ever made it safely to the floating city , and those who do never return home. Today a young explorer named Skylark , cheetah from the UK, is on his way to where he hopes the islands will fall. He is accompanied by his loyal best friend and first mate , sometimes with benefits, Drake a rat from Jamaica.

Drake- so your sure this city is real

Skylark- it's a bit late to be asking those type of questions dear boy , we're mere seconds away from the calculated time of drop

Drake- yea but are you sure it's real man

Skylark- yes, I'm quite sure it is real

Drake- what makes it fly anyway , I mean if it's real

Skylark- the city is made up of a special rock that has magnetic properties similar to zafron 2-27 that when in contact with water creates a reverse polarized field that hurls the city into the air after an approximate 24 hours of charge

Drake- forget I asked man

Skylark- old boy it's simpler than it sounds, but the gold point is that today in about 5 minutes or so that flying city will plop down and we will have been the first to return with its many treasures.

Drake- now treasure I understand

Skylark parked the boat and the two waited for 5 minutes.

Drake- hey man , it's been 5 minutes

Skylark - yes yes give it a minute

They waited another 5 minutes.

Drake- hey man

Skylark- yes yes I know , just a bit longer

They waited for an hour , and another hour , and another until they both fell to sleep on the front deck of the little rinky dink motor boat. It's was midnight January 15th 2017. Drake awoke to a sight of stars in the sky before he shaking Skylark back to his senses.

Drake- I think we best head home man

Skylark- I believe....i believe you may be right old boy , you may be right

Skylark got to his feet and began walking back to the wheel of the boat as Drake continued to look up at the stars.

Drake- hey , does the sky look different to you

Skylark- different how

Drake- the stars look closer

Skylark stopped in his tracks as he gazed up noticing the stars in the sky seem to be coming closer.

Skylark- dear boy , those are no stars

Drake- then what are they

Skylark - lights

Drake- then that means we've found the floating city

Skylark -yes

Drake jumped to his feet and danced around grabbing Skylark's hands making him dance as well.

Drake- why so glum man, we've done it

Skylark - Drake ..... in order for us to see the lights as we now do, we would have to be directly under the city

Drake- yes isn't that ....

Drake stopped his dancing.

Drake- under the city

Skylark - yes, under it

The two glanced at one another and with their eyes communicated the mutual terror they knew they were in before running to the wheel to start the boat.

Drake -how are we under the city

Skylark - I don't know, we were supposed to be docked just outside of the outer limits of the city , I went by the numbers you calculated

Drake- well that's the problem , I told you I'm bad at the numbers

They got the boat on and began speeding away attempting to out run the city that as it came down on their heads.

Drake- we're not going to make it man

Skylark- we will make it

Drake- we're not going to make it man

Skylark - we are going to make it

Drake - were not going to

Skylark- Drake please for the love of the queen, shut up

They picked up speed through the water as the city was only feet away from crushing there heads. They out ran the edge of the city by a pin head but the tidal wave from the impact of the city falling into the water could not be escaped. The boat was turned over and pulled under the massive tidal waves of thrashing water. It was morning when Skylark awoke laying flat on a Sandy beach. His fine french tailored suit drenched in sea water he could hardly find the strength to stand. But he forced himself up. He ripped off his shirt as it was torn and soaked acting as dead weight on his abused body. Though he was wet and Sandy his in peak shape made him capable of trudging on. He brushed off the sand from his face and body before he began his search for Drake.

Skylark - Drake ..... Drake ...... old boy I hope I'm not searching for spirits

Skylark walked the beach for a while before ploping down in defeat.

Skylark - what have I done, I should never have brought you on this trip

Suddenly there was a sound, it was faint and Skylark had to tone out the sound of waves and ind to hear it. It was coming from the trees beyond the beach and into the unknown wilderness . It became a very distinctive sound similar to that of moans and lustful slurs.

Skylark- what on earth

He got to his feet once more following the sounds through the trees. With every step he too the sounds became a more clear and vulgar song filling the air. He stepped through a bundle of vines and branches and on the other side sat Drake in a hot tub circled by 3 male zebra taking turns delving their heads under the bubbly water orally pleasing the rodent.

Skylark -Drake

Drake - Mr. Sky

Skylark - your alive

Drake - I'm more than alive man

Skylark - I see that, but who are these men

Drake- I don't know , I walked into the trees and they were just sitting here

Skylark - that is a very strange and unlikly tale and yet I cant deny the prof of it before me , none the less ether do you know what island we've washed up on

Drake- the floating one

Skylark- the floating one ? Did I hear that right

Drake- yes man , we washed up on the floating one

Skylark took a moment to let it set in where he was before jumping into the water with Drake and the young zebra men who seemed almost hell bent pleasuring him.

Skylark- we've done it , I say old boy we've done it

In his joyous celebration Skylark kissed Drake.

The explorers sat in the hot tub for a while relaxing and getting back the strength they lost from their long night and as they did the zebra men seemed content to make their stay in the water as memorable as possible. Skylark spread his legs wide letting one suck his lengthy cock while another played with his low hanging balls. Drake sat next to Skylark as the other male zebra sat on his cock riding him passionately kissing him as well . Drake and Skylark became lost in a heat of passionate transgression unloading what seemed like gallons of cum into the zebra before they finally said they had enough. By the time the zebra left the water the hot tubs water was no longer clear it was a nice off white with a silky cream feel. the two explorers marinated in the scent of their combined seed bubbling in the water.

Skylark- as much as I do enjoy good hot tub fun , I say it's very peculiar that those men were just at the ready to service us in such a way don't you think

Drake - whats the matter with peculiar , if the rest of the island is as peculiar as those three were I say we should stay for a long time man

Skylark- we have to go into the city , we need to learn as much as we can about the culture of these people before we return home

Drake - return home, How we gonna do that? why would we do that ?

Skylark - what do you mean , we will buy another boat and sail back of course

Drake - the island is in the sky , how are we going to get home if we are on a floating island that only comes down once a year man

It hit Skylark , they could not leave for at least another year , they were trapped.

Skylark- we have to find civilization , the locals, if we're stuck here then that's all the more reason to know about this place

Skylark and Drake stepped out of the seedy hot tub and continued on their journey into the floating city. Their clothes were destroyed forcing them to walk naked with their cocks still dripping cum from their time in the hot tub.

They found themselves in a city , a most amazing sight to behold. It was as if the civilization combined a modern city into the inner workings of forest. The streets were filled with men of many species but no woman could be found as the two explorers walked the streets naked. As the explorers walked they caught eyes of every male they passed , but not simply because of their lack of clothing. It was as though the inhabitants of this city were heat. You could feel the bottled tension of the males carelessly strolling along ready to pounce on anything that moved but their attention seem to be focused only on the explorers. And of course walking around with their dicks out still reeking of sex and cum didn't help one way or the other.

Skylark - I feel like we're being followed, like we're being watched

 

Drake - yea it's weird man

 

The two explorers began walking faster, behind them grew a group of men. They wet from a fast walk to an all out sprint as the group of following males grew in numbers.

Drake - why are they following us

Skylark - I don't know, but we needn't stick around to find out old boy

They cut around a building and ran into a figure. It was a muscular lion in clothes made of leaves and shrubs meant to look royal. The two stopped dead in their tracks out of sheer surprise and intense fear. In that instant they felt the doom from behind hat were the males behind them and the towering structure of a beast that stood before them that was a lion. But as they stood paralyzed unsure o what to do they found that the mass of testosterone behind them began to disperse in the presence of the lion.

Skylark - who are you

The lion stepped up close positioning his strong chest directly in Skylark's face as if to claim dominance .

Zealand- my name is Zealand , King Zealand , and the two of you have made much trouble in my kingdom

Drake - your kingdom, so I have you to thank for the guys trying to get at me like an inmate in a shared one man jail cell

Zealand - you will come with me , now , or I will leave you to be ripped to nothing more than fur on the streets

Skylark - come with you where exactly

Zealand pointed to a castle in the distance on a hillside over looking the city .

Skylark- oh

Drake- danm

The explorers followed Zealand to his castle but along the way they were followed by males that seemed to be keeping a distance.

Skylark - Zealand , if I might ask , why is it that there are no woman here

Zealand- no need for such filth on my island, the water here evades the effects of death , and with no death there is no need for more birth

Skylark - wait , the water here is a cure for death?

Drake - yea yea yea we can talk about the water later man , why are all the guys here so ... so

Zealand - in heat , horny , pent up , ready to be made nothing more than a pit fit for seed

Drake- yea that man

Zealand- it is an effect of a treatment that I give to all of my subjects , it has many effects similar to behaviors cased during mating season

Skylark- yes but about the death defying water

Drake- so your telling me your the reason those guys are acting like teen-aged cattle , why would you give them something you know would make them this way

Zealand - because that's the way I want them, and as their king they can not deny me

Skylark - but about the water

The three arrived at the castle , the doors were opened by a team of nude stallions. Zealand escorted the explorers into his home bringing them to what appeared to be a thrown room. The lion took a seat on his over sized thrown of a chair. He sat with his leg on the arm of his chair exposing his naked loins.

Skylark- why have you brought us here

Zealand- the two of you are the first of your kind to arrive on my island

Drake - first of our kind ?

Zealand- I have yet to taste the flesh of a rat

He licked his lips with his massive tongue with a slight bite in his grin before he continued

Zealand- or a cheetah

Skylark - taste our flesh

Skylark took a slight step back in fear.

Drake - your not eating us man

Zealand- you misunderstand , I'm not going to eat you I'm going to have you

Zealand snapped his fingers and the doors that the three entered soon slammed shut .

Zealand - I told you of the treatment I give to my subjects, I do not allow anyone to go without it , especially such rare specimen as yourselves

Skylark- we aren't taking any treatment

Drake - we're not some sex slaves man , and we're not staying here

Drake and Skylark ran to the doors and tried to pry them open to no avail.

Zealand - you fools , you have already taken it

Skylark turn around as Drake continued to try to open the door.

Zealand - I will give you credit where credit is due, it has taken longer than usual for the effects to kick in but you have already been exposed or don't you remember a hot tub by chance

Drake finally stopped his futile attemps of saving himself and turned back around.

Zealand - a hot tub with males eager to welcome you to my island with open arms among other things

The explorers began to step back to Zealand taking step after step up the stairs to his thrown by a force unknown to them.

Zealand- you see the water here allows long life because I gave it such properties and as payment for immortality you and the rest of my subjects owe me your service for the rest of your eternal life times

Skylark and Drake stood before Zealand. They fell to their knees and found it impossible to move against the wishes of their king.

Zealand- good pets , the two of you should be thankful that you are so rare because now you will be my in home slaves until I tire of you, a royal honor that only a few have been granted

Zealand ripped off his royal garb as he griped Skylark's head and forced it onto the head of his cock. Drake sank to his knees lapping at Zealand's paws almost sucking on his toes as Skylark struggled to take even a small amount more of the massive shaft being forced past his lips.

Zealand- such good pets

Skylark felt his own thoughts slipping away until he found himself in a trance by the pain of suffocation as he sucked Zealand's cock. He tried to take it down to the balls but couldt make it half way before he found himself gagging on the mass lodged in his throat. Drake began to lick up and down Zealand's body bathing him with his tongue. Skylark and Drake pleasured Zealand against their control until they no longer knew the difference , in their minds it was not what they wanted but their bodies were helpless to stop themselves as the lust took over . Zealand began to cum down Skylark's throat , coating his mouth in thick seed as well as his face and chest as he finally allowed the cheetah a moment of much needed air.

Zealand - wonderful pets but I think we can do more with the two of you

The king griped Skylark by the waist picking him up sitting him down on his cum covered cock. Skylark didn't need instruction he forced himself down the massive shaft feeling it rip his insides in half until the head of the lions cock was protruding in his stomach. He did all of the work as the king sat and relaxed. he ruined his tail hole riding the king with no preparation and no pacing to stop the never ending pain of his mass slowly remolding the insides of his body.

Zealand - why don't you make yourself useful and help your friend out

Drake climbed onto Skylark's cock and sat on it. Skylark was in too much pain to enjoy the pleasure of his beloved friend. Zealand's cock made Skylark fuck his friend faster than he naturally could. the lion needed only buck up to fuck the rat using the cheetahs body . Skylark was a sleeve on the king cock being made to move faster and harder for the purpose of breaking in his friend. Zealand fucked Skylark relentlessly pounding his ass in beyond repair giving him mind numbing blissful pain in the falls lust that he feels. Zealand griped Drakes hips and slammed the rats ass down balls deep onto Skylark's cock forcing Skylark to take the kings mass balls deep as well. Zealand roars and erupts cum into Skylark as he holds him there sandwiched between his friend. Finally Zealand releases Drakes waist letting him get off of Skylark's cock and as he does cum runs down the rats legs like milk onto the floor . Skylark stands up and off of Zealand's cock and from his ass a river of cum comes rushing out before he falls to his knees unable to stand.

Zealand - clean your mess pets

Skylark licked at the unnatural amount of cum from the king's crotch and seat still on his knees as Drake gripped the cheetah by the waist and tail before plunging his face into his wet tail hole slicking up the drip of cum.

Skylark and Drake remained in Zealand's chambers for the rest of time as his personal sex slaves. This story of adventures finding a floating city has played out many times before but Drake and Skylark are the first to become king Zealand's in home pets. In this they have gone where no one has before , thus making them true explorers after all.


End file.
